theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ne'rahul
Kil'Jaeden Draenor's sky was clear this night, everything was so silent.. everybody asleep... But I.. I was awake looking at the sky, I later fell asleep in thought of the next day when the ritual would take place. My name is Ne'rahul, I am one of the elderly shamans of the Shadowmoon Clan. The next morning... I remember I woke up by a headache, the spirits had given me an un-clear warning that not to do this ritual. But I didn't get it back then... I went to the Elder's tent, we we're just about to begin. We we're 6 Shamans, 1 of them where Ner'zhul our chieftain. He was guiding us through it. The ritual begun perfectly, not a single problem. But then.. Ner'zhul interrupted himself and became confused for a few seconds.. He then interrupted the ritual and went back to his tent. I later found out that he had visions of death (which would be visions of his coming future). Some time later.. Rulkan, a dear friend of Ner'zhul then introduced Ner'zhul to Kil'Jaeden also known as "The Great One", but in secrecy "The Deciever". Kil'Jaeden soon became Ner'zhul's master, and they where discussing all day long about their plans.. Ner'zhul surely agreed to everything of his plans when later a creature of undeath appeared to Ner'zhul. Teron Gorefiend, he suggested for Ner'zhul to open more portals to fresh worlds to conquer for the orcs. Ner'zhul was prepared for Teron and agreed to his plan... Even before that.. the spirits would have told me to stay away from Ner'zhul as themselves were beginning to fade away from him. I realised something was very wrong. As his visions of death continued he painted a white skull on his head. By then.. I fled in secrecy to get reinforcement to help stop Ner'zhul for making his biggest mistake, but I still admired his plans. As soon as I was to travel I noticed something wrong in the distance.. And I could not go further because it would destroy me, I encamped myself within a cave, alone.. I now knew that Kil'Jaeden would betray them. By the time I went back and by my mere eyes could see the encampment. It was too late, Ner'zhul did just go through the portal, as he did I began running back towards my cave, there was no time to save the others.. I knew what was waiting.. As I watched my fellow mates die.. I never saw Ner'zhul again. Then a sudden LOUD crack could be heard.. The crack was when Draenor was torn apart and a part of it floated away which is now known as Outland. When this happend I was safe within the cave and I became the Last Survivor. I could anywhere, my clan was erased! I became stuck with that cave in 20 long years. The only friend I had and still have by then was a spider who crawled into the cave.. 20 years is a long time.. as sitting there, I was making plans on how to defeat Ner'zhul and his treachery. But I failed and instead created something complete different.. ''The Blood Curse'' As I developed a new technique, The Blood Curse.. I was more powerful then ever. With it.. I could control the blood of other peoples bodies. After 20 years, I was forced to leave to some other place because of raining infernos, I could not stay. As I managed my way to Azeroth, I set up in a new cave near The Thousandneedles and has still became un-noticed. The only friend I ever had is the same one that followed me through these nightmares, the spider. This place.. was perfect for my development.. I created Pods recovered from old draenei ruins. I made them working, and with these.. I could put any corpse I wanted inside and suddenly the blood would start working within them again, but under my control. As the power grew I can control a total of 6 bodies at a time from a GREAT distance. One of my Powerfullest ones was a human Wizard who had connection with the Void. I called him Heini, his body was recoverd from Pyrewood Village. I later provided it with The Shade Ability. As I found out about the scourge, I became corrupted. I fell for Ner'zhuls will as I found out he was their Master and forever more The Lich King. I kept Heini in the base to help them become bigger, I went through alot of things with this, but as I am getting older.. Heini's body was. The blood somehow connecting the aging to each other. Heini is now out of the game, and me myself is to step forward and show them the truth... ((The people of The Undead Scourge has not yet met Ne'rahul and is only aware of Heini but never knew anything about Ne'rahul or heini being controlled by him. They shall find out when I step forward later on.)) But we shall never know what he is thinking about the treachery itself.. who knows what will happend.. we'll just have to wait for it.. Heini's Backstory of his true identity, Ne'rahul, Elderly Shaman of the old Shadowmoon Clan. Hope you like it.